after the end
by the blanket
Summary: [SasuSaku. Dialogue.] I really do hate you, you know? I can't even kiss you. My lipstick will smudge.


**Title: **after the end  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Genre:** Oneshot // Dialogue  
**Category:** General // Drama // Romance  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku & implied others  
**Notes // Disclaimer:** _Naruto_'s not mine. Blame the plot bunnies.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"...Naruto sent me."

"Oh?"

"He was worried."

"Ah. Well, he needn't have been. I'm perfectly fine. Help me with my zipper, won't you? I think it's stuck."

"Where are Ino and Hinata?"

"Around. Probably beating up on Shikamaru. Well, Ino is. Hinata's probably still talking Tenten - "

" - out of her dress?"

"Into her heels. Your years with Orochimaru are showing, pervert."

"Whatever. Sakura, this zipper is..."

"Stuck. Yeah, I know. That's why I asked you to help me."

"It's...argh...dammit. Are you sure you're wearing the right size? It looks a little - "

"Watch it, Sasuke-kun. You're treading on very dangerous ground."

"...Right."

"...You know, a few years ago, I would've given anything to catch you looking at me the way you are right now. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. You're...you look nice."

"Thank you. And you're looking dashing. Beautiful. Above the thunder. You know, the usual. I should hate you for it."

"But you don't."

"No. I don't. I should hate you for that, too."

"Sakura..."

"Right, right, sorry."

"No...it's...I..."

"Sasuke-kun, what is it? What's wrong?"

"..."

"You know, at some point, you're going to have to drop that suffix."

"I know."

"I...Sakura, I..."

"What? You're starting to worry me."

"Sakura...I just...could you explain something for me?"

"Shoot. Grab my lipstick while I play therapist, though?"

"Just tell me. Just tell me why I'm late...anytime it matters. Heh. Everything that's ever mattered, anything that should have meant something...I'm just...not there. It's not enough. _I'm_ not enough." 

"Because you had Kakashi-sempai as your teacher?

"..."

"Sasuke, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

"Sakura, I...that is, I...love - "

"Don't. _Don't_, Sasuke. If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, then I really do hate you. You..."

"Idiot."

"Yeah...yeah...I really do hate you, you know? I'll hate you forever."

"...yeah, me too."

"..."

"You really are beautiful."

"I can't even kiss you. My lipstick will smudge."

"...we would have been good."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"What do you think?"

"I think...that I...well, I always will. Hate you. Love you. I can't even tell the difference anymore."

"I'm too late."

"And I hate you for it. In case you didn't hear me the first three times."

"...yes. I know."

"..."

"Well, let's go."

"...right."

"Sasuke."

"Just - let me look at you."

"..Don't do this to me. Just, please..."

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

"I love you. It isn't fair. I hate you. You and your damned pride...I can see it and I hate you."

"What can you see?"

"My life, Sasuke. I'll go to sleep, and dream of you, and when I wake up every morning and think that it's your head on the pillow next to mine, that it's _your _arm resting on my waist, _your _breath on the nape of my neck, and then, I'll smile and turn around to wake you with a kiss, and - "

"Don't. I can't. I can't. _We _can't."

"_You _didn't. _You_ wouldn't. And now, yeah, you're right. _We _can't."

"Sakura..."

"I wish I could've kissed you. It would have been enough. Maybe. Probably not. It never would have been enough. I'd have wanted you it forever. _You_, forever."

"...Let's go, Sakura."

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. And I'll hate you forever."

"Now, Sakura. We leave now."

"So this is where we end?"

"...if you could even grant us the dignity of a beginning...then, yes. This is where we end. But you can't. No beginning. Nothing but a _thank you_."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Shut up. Just, please. I'll be there. That's enough punishment. A lifetime of could-have-beens. That's enough. Let's just go."

"Fine. Wouldn't do for the bride to be late to her own wedding."

"Right...right."

**FIN.**

* * *

Please tell me what you think. This was an attempt into getting back into the swing of dialogue. 


End file.
